


you feel like home

by markwii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Roommates, Soft Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwii/pseuds/markwii
Summary: "it would be easier if it was just like that. it would be much easier if doyoung hadn't fallen in love with that boy the minute he stomped his way into his life."
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	you feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> haha english is not my first language so pls dont kill me

when doyoung entered his room, black hair damp from the shower he just took, he found an unusual sight. his roommate, lee taeyong, was sitting on his bed, a facemask on, his hair pulled back by a headband with puppy ears on it. if taeyong was anyone else, doyoung would have pinched his cheeks and called him cute, but it was his roommate, the one who always found a reason to bicker with him, so he frowned upon the view. 

"what's wrong?" doyoung asked, hands on his hips. on contrary to his roommate, he was wearing a shirt, but no pants, and this made him feel a little uncomfortable under the elder's gaze. 

"can't i pay a visit to my favourite roommate?"

"i am your only roommate, and you have your own room."

taeyong only shrugged. "i was keeping your bed warm for you!" he smiled cutely under the facemask, but doyoung only rolled his eyes.

and suddenly, he knew what was going on, and with realization in his eyes, he dropped his hairbrush on the mattress. 

"where's the spider?" doyoung sighed. 

taeyong let out a deep breath, like he was holding it since the spider appeared. "in my bedpost." he pointed at the door, towards his room. 

"be right back." the boy dragged his feet to the other room, hearing taeyong scream "don't kill it, please!"

the spider was actually pretty big, but doyoung managed to put it in a cup and take it out, setting the cute arthropod free. a cold rainy breeze hugged him when he stood in the balcony. heavy clouds made the sky look darker than it was supposed to be at 5pm. doyoung closed the windows, and when he came back to his room, taeyong was no longer there. 

doyoung finally put on some sweatpants and let his body hit his mattress, finding out that taeyong had indeed kept his bed warm. 

"you didn't kill it, did you?" a voice sounded loud when doyoung finally relaxed into his blankets.

"FUCK!" he screamed, alarmed.

taeyong was standing at the door, crossed arms over his naked chest, the facemask no longer on, unbothered by the fact he almost killed doyoung. 

"did you?" he repeated.

"no!"

"just checking."

"why do you have to check in everything i do?"

"i don't really trust you."

"you live with me."

taeyong pouted, like these words were upsetting to him. "i know, it's a burden i have to carry."

"you can move out." doyoung crossed his arms.

"and miss all this?" taeyong gestured to the space between them. "and i think no one would take you if i left you."

"listen here, you little shit!" doyoung got up and chased after taeyong, who was already running away from being slapped. 

they fought for at least fifteen minutes when doyoung finally gave up and decided to microwave pizza. taeyong sat on the counter, going through doyoung's nailpolish collection. 

"they're all dark colors." he complained. 

"pale colors don't suit me well." doyoung said, showing his hands, the calloused fingers were decorated with chipped black nail polish.

"i don't like dark colors." taeyong shook his head absent mindedly. "i want baby blue." he pouted.

"get it then." doyoung mumbled, when the microwave finally finished heating up his dinner. 

the hot cheese burned his mouth, and tears streamed down his face as taeyong laughed at his reaction and gave him a cup of water. 

"be careful." taeyong said to him, pink hair the color of doyoung's cheeks.

.

"be careful." was the first thing doyoung ever said to taeyong.

the older boy was tiptoeing around their college's music room, searching for the one kim doyoung, who hanged up posters announcing he was looking for a roommate. taeyong bumped against an amplifier, almost falling back on his butt. 

"are you kim doyoung?" taeyong asked politely. at the time, doyoung's hair was purple, and he looked scary at the eyes of his future flatmate. the famous bassist of the well known campus's punk band, cherry bomb. 

"yeah, that's me." doyoung replied, analyzing the boy in front of him. that was the first time taeyong felt harshly judged. "you're here for the roommate thing, i suppose?"

"yep." taeyong said curtly, a polite smile on his face. 

"okay." doyoung got up, and walked out the door. when he realized he was supposed to keep up, taeyong ran towards him. 

"where are you going?"

"you gotta see where you're signing up to live, right?" doyoung smiled, unamused.

they became roommates shortly after. doyoung got used to having the company of taeyong, a quiet biology student who happened to be a bit of a clean freak. they bickered, all the time, but managed to work together, dealing with each other's crazy with respect and space. even so, doyoung wouldn't call taeyong his best friend. they didn't do best friends stuff. but he knew, deep down, that if anyone tried to hurt taeyong, he would not hesitate to throw hands. 

it would be easier if it was just like that. it would be much easier if doyoung hadn't fallen in love with that boy the minute he stomped his way into his life.

. 

they were at the grocery store, arguing over which kind of bread they would buy, when taeyong held his hand for the first time. the younger boy stopped breathing the second he felt taeyong's hand on his. 

"if we get whole grain, i'll do anything you want." the boy said, bringing on his sparkly puppy eyes, that always worked with doyoung. the hands were a plus, taeyong was great at convincing people to do what he wanted, using his charms. so doyoung sighed and nodded, making his roommate smile so wide he even forgot he was upset about the bread choice. 

taeyong didn't let go of his hand after that. they walked through the food aisles with intertwined fingers, and doyoung tried his best not to blush everytime he glanced at their hands together, guiding the cart.

when they got home, doyoung asked him to make dinner, to make up for the bread situation. he promised himself that he wouldn't ask taeyong anything, but taeyong's cooking was just amazing. the pink haired boy was stirring the food on the pan while doyoung stared at his nape, admiring every inch of exposed skin. 

"you're staring." taeyong said, turning around to find doyoung with his eyes glued on him.

"want to make sure you're doing it right." doyoung replied sarcastically, and taeyong flashed him his tongue. 

they ate together, and doyoung told him about the contract the band just signed. they would record an album, and maybe even get a tour.

"that's amazing!" taeyong smiled widely. "wow, you must be so proud."

doyoung shrugged. "it wont last." he said, filling his mouth with ramen.

"why would you say that?"

"bands like ours never make it." he swallowed. "our members are too individualistic. it's just a matter of time."

"is this why you're not a music major?" taeyong raised his eyebrows.

doyoung nodded. "i love music, and having a band, and i fucking adore the guys, but this is not what i want for my life." he sighed. "what kind of future will i have if i keep playing with them?"

"did you tell them that?"

"they know." doyoung shook his head. "they have plans for their futures too. some involve music, but we all know this band is temporary."

"you guys are really talented. maybe it isn't."

"maybe it isn't. but it is for me."

"so you're telling me you really want to be an architect?" taeyong looked at him, surprised.

"why are you shocked?"

"i don't know. i actually thought you were doing this whole college thing because your parents told you to." taeyong raised his shoulders. "maybe it is because you shine so brightly on the stage i can't picture you anywhere else but there."

doyoung felt cheeks get warm when taeyong said that. deep down, he really wanted a music career. but picturing himself, at forty years old, touring all over korea, or maybe even asia, didn't really feel right. he wanted a family. he wanted to watch his children grow. he didn't want thousands of eyes looking up to him while he performed. he wanted to be seen by only one person. the one in front of him. it was a choice, and for now, he knew there was a right answer.

"you should see me shining with all the designs i make." doyoung winked at him. 

taeyong laughed. yeah, he could see doyoung being an architect. in his mind, doyoung could do anything, and still shine brighter than any star.

.

the first time doyoung admitted having a crush on taeyong, was to yuta.

they were lying on the japanese man's bed, both half naked. they've been each other's booty call ever since their freshman year, when the band was formed. there were no feelings attached, they both agreed on that. only physical attraction and a little bit of loneliness. so there they were, a little sweaty, sharing a bottle of wine. 

"i have a crush on taeyong." doyoung told yuta, after a long sip of the drink. 

"no shit." yuta laughed, bouncing on the bed, which made doyoung spill a little bit of wine over himself.

"hey!" doyoung protested, cleaning himself up with yuta's t-shirt. "but really." he sighed. "i can't stop thinking of him. god, i think of him even during my exams. and sometimes he makes those little cute sounds and i just want to crush his skull with my thighs."

"that's very romantic." yuta said ironically, grabbing the bottle for himself.

"i mean it. i wanna eat him up, like, literally. but most times i just want to caress his fluffy hair and sing him to sleep. he's just so handsome, it's infuriating."

"calm down, cowboy." yuta chuckled. "are you sure you're not, like, in love with him?"

doyoung frowned. "i don't do love." he said. "it's just a crush. it will pass." 

yuta stared at him, skeptical. "how can you tell?" 

"being in love is like, meeting their parents, adopting a pet together, and writing poems about the other, right? i'm not in too deep." 

"uh, i think that's involved, yes."

"well, i don't do that. i'm not in love."

"but you do gossip with taeyong's mom a lot." yuta pointed at him, like he just figured out a puzzle.

"she's just so nice." doyoung pouted. "but that's it."

"if you say so."

"i say so, yuta."

they were quiet for a while, staring at the ceiling. 

"so, now that you finally came to senses that you're in love with taeyong, we'll keep doing this or is that out of pocket?" yuta asked.

"i'm not in love!" the black haired boy protested. "but i think we should stop." doyoung said, running his hands through his hair.

"i thought so."

.

taeyong facetimed doyoung on a sunday evening. the younger picked up, sprawled on the couch with his bass in hands. taeyong was smiling widely, and doyoung was almost sure he heard jaehyun's voice in the background.

"hey." doyoung said. "where are you?"

taeyong bit his lips, he looked way too excited. "i'm at an animal shelter."

"oh." doyoung simply said. what the fuck was he doing there?

"i was wondering..." taeyong said sheepishly. "if we could get a kitten."

doyoung widened his eyes. "a kitten?"

"yeah. for us to take care of." taeyong gave him the puppy eyes, and even through a phone sceen, doyoung felt his breath stop. "i found the perfect one." taeyong showed him a tiny calico kitten, fluffy and cute. doyoung noticed he only had one eye. "he refuses to get off my lap. i think he loves me."

"who doesn't?", doyoung thought, but instead, rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "tae, you know that we have to feed him, take him to the vet and all that, right?" doyoung asked.

"i do know. and i'm okay with that. i can pay. i'm asking if you're up for it."

doyoung thought for a while. he did have a job, and the shows commissions were enough to maintain a little cat. and it would be kind of nice to have the company of such a cute animal. 

"okay." 

"really?"

"yeah, bring him home." doyoung nodded.

taeyong smiled so big doyoung almost went blind.  
"i'll deal with the legal stuff! bye!"

one hour and a half later, taeyong came home with jaehyun and jungwoo, each carrying a bag from the pet shop. taeyong was holding the kitty like he was his baby. and he kind of was. the two boys placed the bags on the floor and taeyong called doyoung to take a look at their new flatmate. the kitten was even smaller then he thought, and he immediately loved him. 

"we bought cat food, and a bed for him! also a few toys so he doesn't get sad when we're away." taeyong said quickly, pointing at the things their friends were already unpacking.

"what were the three of you doing at an animal shelter?" doyoung asked.

"jungwoo is working there. we were just going to pick him up, but taeyong fell in love with this little guy." jaehyun explained, pointing at the boy caressing the cat.

"what are you gonna name him?" jungwoo asked, setting up the bed.

taeyong and doyoung shared a look. "i think we should name him mint." taeyong suggested.

"i like that." doyoung agreed.

"oh my god, they're agreeing on something." jaehyun said loudly. "jungwoo, get the camera!"

doyoung looked at him with a grimace. 

"parenthood really is magic." jungwoo laughed, and snapped a picture of the two playing with mint.

.

the first time they slept together, they were both drunk. 

cherry bomb was playing on a club, and taeyong went there for support. he took jaehyun and jungwoo, and even kun agreed on going. the four of them were already drunk when the band came up on stage, and taeyong almost choked on his drink when he saw what doyoung was wearing. 

his pale skin was glowing under the spotlights, his black shirt was unbuttoned so deep that his ribs were showing and the small tattoo he had on his abdomen could be seen. he wore tight pants, and silver earrings, oh god, he even had put on some makeup. the bass in hands was just the additional touch that made taeyong feel hot and breathless. he knew doyoung was hot, but he didn't know he could get even hotter.

doyoung sang like an angel, and looked like the devil, and taeyong felt like he was going to explode. he sang a whole song maintaining eye contact with his roommate, who was almost drowning himself on water to keep himself sane underneath his gaze. 

when the band finally took a break, kun pressed his palm on taeyong's forehead. taeyong frowned at him. 

"that's what i thought." kun said, holding back a smile.

"what?"

"you have the hots for doyoung." he affirmed with the seriousness of a doctor.

"do not!" he widened his eyes, face flushed. 

kun raised one eyebrow.

"maybe just a little. but you saw him! if i knew he owned those pants i'd throw them on fire!"

kun laughed. "i did see him. ten's hotter, if you ask me."

"you only say that 'cause he's your boyfriend."

kun shrugged. 

the band came back, and doyoung seemed a little tipsy on the stage, but not enough to miss a note. he and ten sung together and the crowd went wild, doyoung's hands were quick playing the bass, making the whole place vibrate everytime he played a chord. his black eyes were sparkling, and his skin was shining. taeyong wanted to swallow him whole.

when the final chord of the last song was played, taeyong felt like he could finally breathe. 

"we're cherry bomb, thanks for having us!" sicheng, the guitar player screamed, johnny played the drums one last time and the crowd cheered as they left the stage.

taeyong chugged at his drink and exchanged looks with a girl on the other side of the bar. he wouldn't make a move, but flirting was kind of fun. she was about to walk towards him when taeyong felt hands on his shoulders, and she gave up. 

he turned around to find a sweaty kim doyoung, smudged eyeliner and a wide smile on his face. 

"i see you enjoyed the show." he had to scream over the electronic music that was playing. 

"how can you tell?"

"i watched you all the time." doyoung smirked and took a sip of taeyong's drink. "you look really hot when you're horny."

"i wasn't... i'm not-" taeyong frowned.

doyoung touched his jaw and taeyong felt his body get stiff. "whatever you say." 

"you're drunk." taeyong told him.

"i am." 

"wanna head home?"

"no." he shook his head. "i wanna dance."

"then dance."

"wanna dance with you."

drunk doyoung was pretty different than sober doyoung. he was flirty and careless, and taeyong liked him almost too much. they danced with their bodies closer than they ever got, and doyoung's hands ran through taeyong's waist and neck, making him blush. 

doyoung drank his weight in vodka, and taeyong didn't get much behind. they were drunk in a cab, on their way home, when taeyong started to get touchy, sitting way too close to doyoung. they laughed together in the elevator when taeyong's earing got tangled on doyoung's necklace. they stumbled inside the flat, waking up mint, who just meowed at them. doyoung petted him and tried to take off his combat boots, but fell flat on his butt. 

taeyong laughed, taking off his own shoes and trying to help his flatmate. mint ignored them and went back to sleep, so taeyong tried his best to stay quiet and not disturb their little cat. they walked, dizzy and drunk, on their way to taeyong's bedroom doyoung barely got time to take off his jeans when they both collapsed against the mattress.

taeyong woke up to a raging headache and sore legs. he looked down to realize he had slept in his highly uncomfortable pants.. he also noticed an arm around him, pulling him close. it was doyoung's. he felt his heart race. quietly, he untangled himself from his arms, and dragged himself to the kitchen, to get aspirin and drink almost a gallon of water. he went back to his room, took off his jeans and fell back into the bed, into doyoung's arms.

it was four in the afternoon when they finally woke up. doyoung was whining about his head, while taeyong tried to wash away the smell of alcohol of his body in the shower, doyoung waited patiently for him to come out, sitting on the bathroom counter and chugging on a glass of water.

"did we kiss?" doyoung asked. "last night? i know we didn't have sex cause we were fully clothed when we woke up, but did we kiss?"

taeyong stopped humming under his breath. "not that i remember."

"okay." doyoung muttered. "good."

"good?" taeyong couldn't help but ask.

"yeah. i'd want to remember that." 

.

doyoung was smoking in the balcony when taeyong came home, it was late at night, and usually, doyoung would have been out with johnny or ten, but he had to finish an assignment. that didn't mean taeyong would stay home with him. the boy left in the afternoon and didn't give him any signs that he was alive during the whole day. 

"where were you?" doyoung asked, blowing out his cigarette smoke. he didn't sound angry, or accusing. just curious.

"i was out with ten and yuta." taeyong told him, sitting on the couch to pet mint. "i thought you quit smoking."

"i quit quitting." doyoung mumbled. "you know, these two are never a good company."

"they're literally your friends." taeyong chuckled.

"this is how i know." 

"i got a tattoo." the pink haired boy smiled.

doyoung raised his eyebrows, surprised. "let me see."

taeyong turned around and showed him the back of his elbows, wrapped in plastic film. doyoung read "understand", in a tiny letter font. 

"it's pretty." he smiled. "did it hurt?"

"just a little." he shrugged. "yuta and ten got matching navel piercings and they almost made me get one too." 

doyoung almost choked at the thought of taeyong with a piercing. too hot.

"i told you they're bad company." doyoung smiled ironically.

taeyong laughed a little. "yuta wants to meet mint. he told me he's surprised you accepted to adopt him with me." he sat on the couch. "what does that mean?"

doyoung recalled the conversation he had with yuta in his bed and felt his face warm up. "he's just underestimating your powers." 

"my what?" taeyong brought his eyebrows together. 

"you know, the puppy eyes you make when you want something." doyoung dragged at his cigarette again, blowing the smoke away.

taeyong either didn't know the effect he made on doyoung, or he was really good at acting. he insisted he didn't do any puppy eyes, and doyoung was just too soft for him. well, at least he was right about something.

"ah!" doyoung exclaimed. "i bought you something."

taeyong smiled softly. "you did?"

"yeah, i was buying cigarettes when i found it." doyoung went through his bag, searching for the tiny gift. "aha!"

he handed taeyong a tiny bag, and out of it, the eldest picked up a flask of baby blue nailpolish, and then a pastel purple one, and others with all the pale colors taeyong liked.

"thank you!" taeyong almost hugged doyoung. almost. "i... just don't know how to apply it."

"i'll show you." doyoung smiled at him, burying his cigarette in the ashtray.

doyoung sat in front of him and picked up a flask. with his other hand, he held taeyong's palm. he did it patiently, blowing his nails so they would dry quicker. several minutes later, he was done, and taeyong's eyes lit up when he saw the results.

"i love it." he smiled at doyoung, and he could swear there were stars living inside taeyong's eyes.

.

the first time they kissed, taeyong got hurt. 

he came home with a bruised face, blood staining his shirt and an obvious limp. doyoung was sitting on the couch, studying. at the sight of him, he jumped up, confused, worried. taeyong looked like death.

"taeyong?" he asked, running towards him. 

taeyong smiled at him. his he was bleeding from his nose, and his mouth was covered in red. "hi."

"what the fuck happened?"

"you're cute when you're worried." he mumbled. 

"what happened." he demanded. 

"got into a fight." taeyong shivered. "and lost."

"fucking hell, come here." doyoung guided him to the bathroom, where he made him sit down and stay still. he cleaned the blood on face, took off his shirt and threw it in the washing machine. taeyong didn't move, he only stared at his bruised fingers. doyoung analyzed his nose, trying to see if it was broken. probably not. "you need to go to the hospital." 

"no. no hospital. i'm fine." taeyong mumbled. doyoung got him an ice pack, and he put it on his nose. his face was bruised as well, like he fell face first on asphalt.

"what happened?"

"i was walking home when two guys approached me. they started calling me... you know, a faggot. one of them pushed me so i punched him back. shouldn't have done that." taeyong said in a whisper.

doyoung felt like he was about to cry or punch something. the thought of anyone wanting to hurt taeyong made his blood boil. seeing him broken in front of him, made his heart break.

"don't cry." taeyong said, looking up at him. "why are you crying?" 

doyoung touched his face and discovered it was wet with tears. "i don't know." he lied. "i don't know."

"please don't cry." taeyong grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly.

"i should be the one saying this. you're the one who got hurt."

taeyong chuckled softly and he felt doyoung's fingers in his hair, caressing him. "you should take a warm shower."

taeyong nodded, and got up with little struggle. doyoung left the bathroom, but made him know that he would be close if he needed anything. he waited for taeyong in his bed, trying to put himself together, fighting the tears. doyoung didn't cry easily. he wasn't really emotional, but taeyong had this effect on him.

the pink haired boy came back wrapped around a towel, his hair damp and his torso naked. doyoung could see bruises and cuts on his ribs. he looked away when he was getting dressed, playing with a plushie.

"come lie down." he said when he felt taeyong sit on the bed.

they lied face to face, taeyong had his eyes closed while doyoung took in every detail of his face. he reached out to run his fingers through his hair, over the bridge of his nose, across his bottom lip. 

"i can't believe someone would do this to you." he whispered, cupping his cheek. 

"it happens." taeyong shrugged. "i know those guys. they're always in the academy when i teach dance. knew something was wrong today when they followed me."

"tell me their names." 

"no." taeyong shook his head. "it's fine."

"it's not fucking fine, yong."

"please, let's not talk about it. not now." he sighed. "just stay with me."

"for as long as you want."

taeyong smiled at him, a true smile. the one that showed how bright his eyes were, how pure he could be sometimes. 

"can i tell you something, doyoung?" taeyong whispered. "i like how you make me feel at home. wherever we go, when i'm with you it feels like home. how you take care of me. how you let me take care of you."

doyoung smiled wide, pulling him closer for a hug, or something close to it. he felt his scent, sweet and fresh. he smelled like home. 

"you're my home too." doyoung told him. 

he kissed his cheeks, softly, taking extra care to not press too hard on his bruises. he kissed his face in childlike adoration, cupping his face. suddenly, their lips were against each other, and taeyong's tongue was inside doyoung's mouth, kissing him with passion, with love. doyoung sighed, caught by surprise when he felt hands against his waist, pulling him closer. he sucked on taeyong's tongue and the boy let out a soft whimper, hungry for more. taeyong kissed him, and doyoung kissed him back, like he was oxygen and he had been underwater for a very long time. 

doyoung pulled back, and taeyong hadn't opened his eyes, his eyebrows were knit together, like he was afraid to see what would come next. 

"hey." doyoung called him, caressing his cheek. "hey."

taeyong opened his eyes, to find doyoung staring back at him. "hi."

doyoung gave him a quick peck on the lips, trying to tell him it was ok. they were ok.

"you should get some rest." 

taeyong nodded and nuzzled his face against his chest. before they knew, they were sound asleep in each other's arms.

.

the first time doyoung told taeyong he had feelings for him, he said it to a whole crowd.

cherry bomb was performing at a small festival, but yet, many people were there, cheering them up, screaming their names. taeyong was there, front row, kun by his side, drinking beer and dancing in excitement. the band sang some covers, and the most known original songs. the crowd sang with them, electricity and connection between the artists and the people. 

"this is the last song we're going to play and it's a brand new song!" doyoung announced. he was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a tank top and silver earrings. his fingers weren't missing out, they were adorned in rings, his bass in hands. "this one is called 'home', and i wrote it to a special someone." the crowd went wild when he spoke that with a dreamy smile. doyoung searched for him in the crowd, and smiled widely when he finally found him. "i love you, lee taeyong. this one is for you."

the time stopped when taeyong heard those words, his jaw wide open. kun was shaking his shoulders, trying to get a reaction from him. but taeyong couldn't move. he just stared at doyoung, in awe. the song started playing, and he felt like he could melt to the sound of doyoung's voice, of doyoung's words. 

he heard every feeling, every repressed emotion doyoung had kept to himself for years. he listened to the sound of love and admiration and he felt like he could combust at any moment. he felt it too. 

when the show finally ended, he ran backstage so quickly that he felt like his legs would stop working when he stopped. kun ran after him, trying to keep it up. 

he found doyoung in the changing room, by himself. his face was deep red, his hair sweaty and and eyeliner smudged. taeyong felt his legs turn to jelly when their eyes met. 

"doyoung." he said, walking slowly to make sure he wouldn't fall down. when he got close enough, he put his hands around his waist, pulling him close "i love you too." 

doyoung smiled wide, his eyes watering. he never looked happier.

"you do?"

"yeah, silly." taeyong giggled. "i've loved you for so long."

"me too."

"how could we miss that?" taeyong laughed, pressing their foreheads together. 

"i don't know." doyoung closed his eyes. "but i know i don't wanna miss anything else."

he pulled taeyong for a kiss, sweet and warm like home. he didn't want to ever stop kissing him. kissing taeyong was like diving deep into the barrier of everything he knew and everything he didn't. it was familiar and new at the same time, and he couldn't get enough. 

"i love you." taeyong said when they pulled away. "i love you, i love you, i love you."

"i love you too."


End file.
